Sometimes
by KKSG
Summary: Sometimes she wished the world would stopping spinning, and that her heart would stop beating. Just sometimes though. Really.


Sometimes.

She can still hear the screaming.

It was high, shrill, and pierced through the night's silence.

And she would jerk awake and look around wildly before realizing it wasn't real. Not anymore it wasn't. It took a lot of effort but she finally stopped flinching to screams of excited teenagers, they were excited or something not terrified or in pain.

Sometimes.

Sometimes though.

When she's alone in a room or something, and there's literally no sound she gets paranoid. She gets hypersensitive to anything. And the feeling of _him_ suddenly appearing around the corner freaks her out.

She hates being alone. But at the same time she at least knew if she was alone she was safe for the time that she was alone. Because no one was there to hurt her. No one was there to scream at her, shout at her, shove her, sneer at her, smile at her, scowl at her, hurt her.

She had resolved to calling it just hurting. Because going into detail made her shake, and then she wouldn't be able to stop crying. And she had learned a long time ago crying did her no good, it brought on nothing but more pain, more shouting and sometimes more laughter.

No one needed to know. No one did.

Sometimes.

Sometimes she wished someone noticed, no matter how much she wanted to vanquish it the tiny flame of hope still burned in her that one day someone would look twice and just ask. At the same time she knew that would never happen, she was too good at hiding. Her mask was too thick, too strong, no one could see passed it and the one who could? Well now it didn't even matter because she was alone again.

She's had years of practice. To hide the pain in her legs, her back, to conceal any bruises that might appear. And if there's a raspiness in her voice form screaming she'll say she just had a cigar or something. She can walk through any pain no matter how bad, after all she did go to school one day with three fractured ribs. No one had known. It was best that way. Keep your head down and just try your best to survive through every fucking day of life.

Sometimes.

Sometimes she wished the world would stopping spinning, and that her heart would stop beating. Just sometimes though.

Really.

* * *

><p>Lima Heights Adjacent.<p>

It's that part of town that your parents tell you not to go to. It's the wrong side of the tracks, it's the place where all the local crime news is centred around. Shootings, beatings, rapes etc.

You don't go to Lime Height Adjacent for fun. Not even to visit a friend. The rumours around the place has half of the police force in the area most of the time, but they don't do much to help the crime rate. Most of the stuff that happens in that community isn't even reported.

Which was why everyone was telling her it was best to not go visit Santana Lopez's house simply because she hasn't been answering any phone calls, texts, emails or anything. She's in town, according to Quinn and Brittany, Santana's family never leaves Lima. Never. Not on vacation, not on road trips nothing. They just stay put.

Once everyone realized she wasn't going to back down on this Puck volunteered to go with her though even he looked squeamish. According to Artie, he wasn't as tough as he liked to think he was. Something about Eggo waffles or pancakes, or something. Finn also volunteered to come but Puck insisted that it was best if he didn't go. I love Finn, I really do but I have to agree with Puck when he says Finn doesn't exactly look like the delinquent type.

So here we are parked in Puck's truck in front of what I believe and know is the Lopez home. It's like all the other homes in the run down neighbourhood. A few feet away are a group of ruffians smoking and giving us a dirty look that I don't quite like. Puck tells me he needs to stay with the car in case anyone tries to steal it. So here I am now standing in front of the eerily stained front door and I ring the door bell twice and put on my best smile.

No answer.

I knock thrice and ring again. Perhaps she wasn't home? Just as I'm about to turn around I hear something that makes my feet stop moving. Chills go down my spine, exactly like how the movies always say happens. While usually I'm excited to be experiencing such a moment in my life, I turn and knock louder and urgently press the door bell.

The sound of glass shattering makes my heart beat and all the worst case scenarios appear in my head. Serial killer? Thieves?

"Puck, call 9-1-1!" I screamed back at him, he hears perfectly and fumbles for his phone. I reach for the door knob and twist, it's open.

It's open.

The door swings open and there before me is I sight I never thought I would ever see in real life in front of my eyes. With someone I know.

I swallow hard and then I scream.

Before I know it Puck runs passed me and kicks the man hard in the head causing him to roll over and groan. I stare motionless, completely frozen. What am I doing? I should be helping!

But all I can do is stare as Puck kicks the man in the ribs and then turns and kneels down. His hands are shaking, I vaguely note. And something I've never seen or heard from him happens next.

"Santana?" he whispers his voice cracked from withheld tears. His hands are hovering above her limp form on the ground. there's blood. Oh dear lord there is so much blood. It seeps into Puck's jeans but he doesn't even notice. "Santana, oh fucking god please be alive." this time he does cry and his shaking hands touch her face and her reaches for her hand.

There are sirens outside, and a uniformed man forces me to move.

I can hear the whispers and the shouts. Paramedics are here, the police officers are talking about social services after asking Puck if he knew that man.

"Her dad." he says. And that phrase repeats in my mind as I watch as she rolled to the ambulance. The neighbourhood peers over with curiosity. Finally when an officer touches me I flinch and he apologizes. He asks me questions I answer numbly. I stare at the ambulance, someone needs to be with her I realize.

I tell Puck I'm going with her, he nods grimly and tells me he'll meet me there. I nod and I hurry into the ambulance. The doors close and I stare down before me.

Two weeks ago the girl before me was singing, dancing and being the usual bitch to everyone. She was angry at me for having kissed Finn on stage losing us Nationals. And now here she was.

Santana Lopez wasn't a weak girl, she's always been strong, bigger than life, a bitch. No one brought her down. Santana Lopes wasn't this girl. She looked so small, so weak, so broken.

Her eyes open, and the paramedics try to ask her questions. She just stares at me though and I stare back at her wide eyes like a stupid deer.

"I'm here for you." I say finally.

She stares at me something flashes in her dark brown eyes, something I can't read. But her eyes close again and then finally I start crying.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry sits numbly in the waiting room. Just moments ago her fellow Glee club member and some-what friend had gone into ICU for extensive injuries. There's chaos in the hospital because its Santana <em>Lopez<em> her father was apparently a surgeon in the hospital. And when the news spreads that he had done that to his own daughter well. She could only sit there and cry, she had texted her daddy earlier and he told her he would be there with dad as soon as they could.

"Rachel!"

She looked up and stared at Puck ran towards her, eyes wide and desperate. She could tell he had sprinted the entire way looking for her. His hands were still in fists his knuckles white.

"They're still looking at her." she told him weakly. He slumps down next to her and buries his face into his hands. "I...I told my dads to come pick me up." she said unsure what to say.

"What...what do we tell the others?"

She shook her head wordlessly. "This...this isn't for us to tell." she said softly. Her mind stills burns remembering Santana staring at her. "Santana wouldn't want anyone else to know."

The mohawked boy swore under his breath and bunched the armrest of the chair. "I should've known," he cursed. "I should have done something more! I should have beat him until he couldn't move!" he literally growled out.

The petite girl could only shake her head sadly. The scene of Santana in ripped clothes, bloodied, unconscious and being violated in such a way made her nauseous. She stood and hurried to the washroom where she promptly threw up into the toilet. A sob escaped her and soon she was crying over the toilet bowl.

So this was life?

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing. She contemplated answering it, but her mom told her not to answer it anymore after two crates of toner appeared at their front door. Well at least they were free right? Her hesitation was fixed when her daddy answered the phone.<p>

"Hello?" Ralph Pierce was a a man of tall stature which his eldest daughter inherited. With broad shoulders and a handsome face and a handlebar moustache. Despite his athletic build he was a banker so their family got on very well with his work and his wife's contribution as a kindergarten teacher.

Brittany caught her sister Kelly who had been on a course towards their daddy's legs. Lifting her giggling sister up she watched curiously as her father's normally jovial face turned serious. Maybe it was about work?

"I understand. I'll come right away." he put down the phone. He turned and met both of his daughter's stares. "Brittany tell your mother to call me when she comes home. Why don't you and Kelly put on Lion King? I have something important to do." he told her.

"When you come home can we go pick up San and have a sleepover?" Brittany asked, she frowned noting how her father's face paled. "Daddy? What's wrong?" she asked, a strange twisting feeling was at the bottom of her tummy.

"...Brittany, I promise I'll tell you as soon as I find out everything." he said softly. He pulled both of his daughters into a tight hug. "Kelly go pick out a movie you want to watch."

The seven year old ran off, and he pulled Brittany to the side to whisper to her.

"Brittany, that was the hospital." he said softly.

"Did Kurt's dad have a heart attack again?" Brittany asked worriedly. "He loves too much you know."

Ralph gazed at his beautifully innocent daughter. "Brittany listen to me carefully. Santana." her entire body tensed. "Santana is in the hospital."

"What?" it was asked in a shaking almost monotonous voice. Her hands reached down and she gripped the hem of her skirt tightly. "Sanny?"

"Yes, and...I'm afraid she's hurt Brittany, I need to go see her because I'm her emergency contact." he said softly. "I promise I will phone as soon as I find out what's wrong but you need to stay here and watch Kelly until your mother comes home ok? Can you do that for me Princess?"

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as tears fell. "Can't I come with you daddy? San...San needs me."

"No, you'll come with your mother after I call." he told her, he kissed her forehead she choked back a sniffle. "Santana is a strong girl, she wouldn't want you to cry over her."

"Mmhmm.." she lifted her hands to her eyes and tried to stop them before Kelly noticed.

"I need to go right now, I promise I will phone you as soon as I can." he kissed her tear stained cheeks and held her tight. "Be strong Princess." he whispered into her ear. HE grabbed his car keys kissed Kelly's forehead and hurried out the door.

For the first time Brittany didn't pay attention as Finding Nemo played on the TV, Kelly was laughing beside her but her eyes were trained on the phone in her hands. Before she realized it Kelly was hugging her as she sobbed.

"Britt? Britt what's wrong?" Kelly asked her with wide worried eyes.

The sound of the front door opening, her mom was home.

"Mommy! Mommy! Something's wrong with Britt, she's crying!" Kelly shouted and hurried towards the concerned woman. She was a slender woman with a kind face, like her husband had fair hair and gentle blue eyes that their children inherited.

"Brittany, honey what's wrong?" her mother pulled her into her lap and she latch on and cried into her mother's shoulder. "Where's your father?"

"Daddy went out on important business." Kelly said softly, she stood nearby holding her older sister's hand.

Emily Pierce looked down worried at her daughter. "When did he leave?"

"Um..." Kelly looked at the movie that was still running.

"Brittany, when did your father leave?" Emily whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Half..half an hour." Brittany choked out. She jumped when the phone rang. She quickly answered it much to her mother's surprise. "Daddy, daddy." she cried into the phone. She fell silent. "Ok, ok...just..." she choked and handed the phone to Emily who took it. Brittany stood up and ran upstairs.

As Emily held the wireless hand held phone to her ear, she heard the simple statement.

"Emily, it's Santana she's hurt. I'm at the hospital right now. You should come, it's...oh god it's horrible Em." her husband's normally strong and cheerful voice was strained and shaking.

In fifteen minutes they arrived at the hospital, she asked for Santana Lopez's room and with Kelly in her arms confused she followed Brittany towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and panicked when she could see nothing but a white blurry mesh. She blinked furiously and relaxed as her sight cleared. There was something over her mouth and nose, frowning she moved and pulled it off. Then everything came back to her.<p>

Her dad.

A scream.

Rachel Berry.

Ambulance.

Fuck.

"Sanny?" a soft whimpering voice that she knew all too well was coming from her left. Then she finally noticed something extremely soft was holding her hand. It was Brittany's hand.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned and winced seeing the blonde's tear stained face, red eyes and desperate expression. The two hands holding her left one tightened. "Hi Britt." she whispered, her voice was rough and dry.

"Here sweetheart."

She turned and found Emily Pierce hovering above her with a cup of water and straw tuck in it. A button was pressed and the bed elevated slowly until she was at an angle where she could drink without dribbling all over herself. The cold soothing water slid down her throat and she sighed in relief. She looked around and found Kelly staring at her from a couch in the corner with wide wet eyes.

"Hey Princess." she whispered and smiled at the seven year old. Kelly hurried to her side and reached for her right hand.

"Tana, are you going to die?" Kelly asked her with a sniffle.

Santana winced, damn that kid was way too mature for her age. "No." she hurried to answer. "No, I'm not..." she looked up to Emily who had a pained smile then to Brittany who looked ready to start bawling. "Right?" she asked with some uncertainty.

"Not on my watch your not Miss Lopez."

She looked up at the open door where Ralph Pierce and her doctor stood. She recognized

it quickly, Dr. Greenwood. He worked alongside her father, and from the serious look on his face it seems the cat was out of the bag.

The door closed quietly and Ralph strode to pick up Kelly and stepped back fro the doctor who strode to her right side. Emily moved around to stand behind Brittany.

"A couple of your friends found you and called for help." Dr. Greenwood said quietly. "...your father has been arrested."

She shut her eyes hearing those words, a mixed ball of relief, anger and anguish filled her. "Yeah?" she murmured trying hard not to start crying right then. "Papi must be pissed." she mused and broke out into a forced smirk. The man only sighed at her attitude. Brittany squeezed her hand tighter.

"Miss Lopez" he said sternly. He looked back at Ralph who handed Kelly over to Emily who stepped out of the room. Once the door shut her continued. "You suffered form extensive and severe internal injuries." he told her and flipped up some papers in the binder he was looking at. "Two fractures ribs, a concussion, and your right ankle is sprained. Your uterus was ripped and from examination-"

"I got it." Santana snarled hearing Brittany whimper. "I know I'm a fucking mess doc." she said. She didn't want Brittany to hear what a complete piece of garbage she was. She just wanted Brittany to at least see her as something that was worth something but now?

"...how long has he done this to you?" he asked her.

She dropped her eyes to her lap. "Does it matter?"

"It does, the injuries which we found in your x-ray and CT scan show many old heal fractures." he said quietly. "They've healed correctly probably because Carlos didn't want anyone to see the evidence on you." he said coldly. She snorted softly.

"Worked so far didn't it?" she smirked keeping her eyes trained on the white sheet over her legs. "No one had any idea." a tense anxious silence settled. Finally she closed her eyes and sighed. "He never hit me." she said. "...He used to yell a lot, but he never hit me. Not until my mom died." she quirked a bitter smile and lifted her head she looked over at Brittany's horrified eyes. She wondered what the blonde was thinking now. "My mom didn't die by accident you know." she tilted her head and reached her right hand up to brush away Brittany's tears. "He drowned her when she told him she wanted a divorce."

"Dear god." she heard whispered behind her, she recognized it at Ralph's voice.

"How many times has he raped you?" Dr. Greenwood asked her keeping his voice cold and professional but there was a quiver in it that made her want to break out into a hysterical laugh.

"Brittany can you go get me some gummy bears?" she asked instead.

"No." the blonde shook her head. "I'll get them after, San I want to hear it." she told her stubbornly.

Santana turned and looked to Ralph who moved to his daughters side.

"No!" she yanked her arm out of her dad's grip. "San, Sanny. Don't hide form me." Brittany pleaded her, she pressed Santana's hand to her cheek. "We're best friends. We'll always be best friends."

Santana stared at her, tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded wordlessly. Ralph let go of Brittany's shoulder. She stared mindlessly at the wall. "I don't know how many times." she murmured. "When we're both home it happens." she said quietly. "...the first time..." she tilted her head in thought. "Was on my eight birthday."

There was a choking sound, and she turned her head sharply and was surprised to see Ralph in tears. She stared at the normally strong man in confusion.

"It's ok Mr. Pierce." she reassured him. "He got caught now right?" she said hoping to make him feel better.

"Nearly 10 years." Ralph whispered. "10 years Santana and no one ever noticed..." he shook his head at himself in disgust. "For all these years you've been abused and-"

She cringed at the word and quickly interjected. "Hurt, I've been hurt. That's it." she insisted. "It's not your fault Mr. Pierce, you let me sleep over so much you've been helping-"

The man only shook his head furiously. Santana turned and Brittany hugged her, her face pushed into her shoulder as she sobbed. The Latina turned helplessly to the doctor who had his eyes clenched tightly.

"...so what happens now?" she asked him hoping to get passed this horrible awkward and uncomfortable moment. "I got to foster care or whatever?" she sighed in dread at the idea.

"A social worker will be in here shortly." Dr. Greenwood nodded slowly. "Since you have no other family, you'll probably be put in state care-"

"You won't." Ralph said with a surge of sudden determination. "You'll stay with us."

Santana blinked startled by the no questions asked statement. "Mr. Pierce, I don't think that would be a good idea." she said softly and looked down at the blonde still clinging to her shoulder crying. The twinging warmth in her chest was overwhelming her at the moment. All she wanted to do was comfort Brittany, but she couldn't because she was the one hurting her.

"No Santana. You're staying with us. You're family." he told her.

Dr. Greenwood slipped out of the door and in came Emily and Kelly. Both looked worriedly at Brittany.

"San." Brittany whispered between her sobs. "San, I love you. I love you so much."

The Latina stared at her in both panic and shock. She looked up and saw the Pierces could only smile sadly. She turned back and lifted her arms and held Brittany to her chest ignoring the tug from the IV line. She breathed in her strawberry shampoo and sighed.

"I love you too Britt." she whispered back.

Maybe.

Maybe she wouldn't mind the world spinning just a little longer.


End file.
